


Duncan Donuts

by LunaStories



Series: Hannibal Rare Pairs Monthly Fics [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, April fic, Coffee Shops, Duncan tries American drinks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Will Graham, Kind of flirty boys, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pumpkin Spice Latte, Slightly Smitten Duncan, coffee shop AU, everything is a pun, i had to do it to him, i'm not proud of it but here we are, namely a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStories/pseuds/LunaStories
Summary: A new coffee shop has opened in town, and Duncan decides to go visit it. Will just wants customers god damn it.





	Duncan Donuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I am starting a project where I will write one fic for each Hannibal extended universe rare pair I ship every month. Currently the rare pairs I ship can be found in the series description so feel free to check it out. If you would like to convince me to your rare pair ship go ahead and drop by my tumblr (which I will link at the end) or find me on the [Hannigram Extended Universe server](https://discord.gg/EDhEdua). 
> 
> Listen okay I had no idea what to write for my monthly rare pair one shot for Kaisergram but then I was like COFFEE SHOP AU and at the same time my brain made a stupid pun so here we are. This is all self-indulgent nonsense (and also my first Kaisergram ahhhhh) please enjoy!

There was a coffee shop nearby.

Duncan wasn’t one for coffee. He preferred keeping himself awake with whiskey and vodka, but this coffee shop looked interesting. It seemed to had just opened, with a small grand opening sign and a bouquet of flowers placed at the large windows.

“Bloody Drinks,” Duncan murmured the name of the coffee shop to himself as he twirled his keys in one hand, deliberating. With one final look at his truck, he let go of the handle and headed in the direction of the shop. It was almost his birthday after all, and he figured he should treat himself and try new things.

“Welcome.”

The voice that greeted him was gruff, low, and clearly unwelcoming in every way. He looked around the shop with interest, taking in the decor and the tasteful brown-beige colors. It looked cozy, and not as bloody as its name suggested. Duncan felt a distinct sense of disappointment, but he shook it off easily, instead choosing to focus on the lovely sight in front of him.

There was a man behind the counter, a frown on his face as he crossed his arms and stared at Duncan with barely restrained disdain. He looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Besides the fact that he was exuding ‘fuck off’ from every pore, he was a sight for sore eyes. His hair was messy, as if he’d tried to contain his curls and failed. They framed a face that was a mess of contradictions. He had a strong jaw, and scruff that lent him a manly disposition but it didn’t detract from how gorgeous he was. In fact, it seemed to enhance his more delicate features.

His eyes were a dark blue that pierced deep into your soul, and his sharp look was hidden behind a pair of glasses. Those eyes never met his, but they did move around until they focused on Duncan’s coat, glaring a hole in it.

“Hello,” Duncan greeted, a small amused smile twitching on his lips. His amusement seemed to deepen the man’s frown, and he watched with delight as the barista huffed and tapped the menu taped to the counter in front of him.

“So are you going to order?”

“I would like to,” Duncan answered, stepping closer and breathing in the smell of freshly baked goods and the heady scent of ground coffee. He raised an eyebrow at the fancy machinery behind the man, who he now saw had a name tag. ‘ _Will Graham_ ’ it announced in flowery cursive, as if trying to compensate for Will’s general grouchy demeanor.

“Well, when you decide let me know and I’ll get it for you.”

“You seem lovely. How did you end up working here?” Will bared his teeth at him, clearly disliking his sarcastic tone, and for a brief moment Duncan was reminded of the people he encountered on the job. Usually, most of them were all talk and no bite, but this Will reminded him of a predator. It made him wary, but at the same time he was intrigued.

“Maybe you should stick to ordering a drink and not interrogating the staff.”

“I was just making friendly conversation.”

“I’m not exactly known for being _friendly,_ ” Will muttered, fingers tapping restlessly on the counter. “Look, are you going to order or not?”

Duncan decided to take mercy on him, and pointed at the first thing on the list. Will raised a brow at him, and that’s when he knew he’d made a mistake.

“A pumpkin spice latte. Huh. Didn’t peg you for the type.”

Duncan stared at Will, unsure what a pumpkin latte was and why there would be spices involved in a pumpkin related drink. In fact, he wasn’t sure why a pumpkin was being made into a drink in the first place. It sounded disgusting.

“You might get fired if you keep up your attitude.” Duncan teased, unable to resist. Will flushed prettily when he was angered, and his passion was better than the bored look he’d had before Duncan walked in. Will bristled and let out a derisive snort.

“Benefits of being the boss is that no one fires me but myself,” Will paused and squinted at Duncan who had a small smile on his face. “Okay that sounded better in my head but you know what, I don’t have to take your shit.”

Will pointed a firm finger at Duncan, and Duncan wondered if perhaps the reason why the place was so empty was because of Will’s stellar personality. In all honesty, he was a breath of fresh air to Duncan. This small town he’d moved to for retirement was just secluded enough that everyone was overly friendly and new people excited them. Duncan had been the talk of the town for a long while (considering nothing ever happened in the place) and now that Will was here, he would hopefully be off the hook.

Still, it was rather impressive that he’d managed to scare off most, if not all, of the locals from his shop.

Duncan didn’t want to be kicked out, not when he’d finally found someone fairly interesting. “Apologies, I’m still getting used to talking…to people.”

It was the truth, but it wasn’t until he said it out loud that he realized how bizarre that sounded. Luckily, Will didn’t seem to think so. Instead, he softened at the words.

“Yeah,” Will gestured at the completely empty shop. “I have the same problem.”

He turned to make Duncan’s drink, and Duncan watched him move behind the counter as he smoothly flitted from one machine to the other. It looked complicated, and something Duncan would never be able to do at home.

“So,” Duncan struggled for a moment, torn between wanting to continue getting to know this very pretty man, or shut up and stop while he was ahead. As always, he decided to put his foot in his mouth. “Is there a reason why you chose to open a coffee shop?”

Duncan watched as Will’s back tensed. He looked hunted, and Duncan knew intimately the look of someone running away from their past.

“Is there a reason why you decided to move to a small town like this?” Will shot back.

“Why do you think I moved here?”

Will turned around, a freshly made mug of coffee in his hands. Duncan noted that he hadn’t said he was going to drink it in the shop, but it seemed Will had made the decision for him. Perhaps he was lonelier than he let on.

He carefully took the hot drink from Will’s hands, their fingers brushing briefly. It was purposeful, and he gauged Will’s reaction to his touch. The man’s expression was almost inscrutable, but there was a faint smile on his lips and the beginnings of a blush. Interesting. Duncan hoped that Will would be receptive to his advances because he was becoming increasingly enamored.

Will shrugged, watching intently as Duncan sipped his drink. It was surprisingly good. A little too sweet for his tastes but pleasant all the same. He decided that part of it was maybe Will’s company making everything a bit more delicious. “You have a certain air about you. Something wild. You don’t belong here, even when you try to blend in.”

“That’s…accurate.” Duncan hadn’t meant to tell the truth, but he’d been caught off guard by Will’s insight. This man was incredibly perceptive, and maybe that was part of what made Duncan think they were kindred souls.

Will pressed his lips together, looking away for a moment before letting out a long sigh. “Sorry, I tend to do that a lot. It unsettles people.”

“It’s alright,” Duncan reassured, a bit awkwardly as he took another sip of his drink. He licked his lips, and watched with a secretive smile as Will followed the movement with his eyes.

They descended into a comfortable silence as Duncan took a seat in front of the counter. He sipped at his drink languidly, taking great pleasure in observing Will as he bustled around the small shop. He was constantly moving, as if he could feel Duncan’s eyes on him. Duncan wasn’t being subtle in his interest, and he knew that Will with all his perception would be able to tell what he wanted.

Duncan had never been the type to pursue someone he was attracted to. Usually, he would give them subtle signals and they would come to him if they were interested. Most often though, he bought company, preferring it to unnecessary entanglements. With money exchanging hands, it was clear what the purpose was and that the eventual end game would not be a relationship. Without that barrier, people could want more than he could give, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone like that.

Will though…Will made him want. More than just one night, he was curious about Will as a person. He wanted to know his past. But in that moment, he mostly wanted Will in his bed.

As if sensing his thoughts, Will stepped over to him, a cleaning rag in one hand as he cleared his throat and held out his other hand palm up. Duncan stared at it for a long moment before placing his hand in it, confused. Will let out a snort of laughter, and Duncan stared up at him with a scrunched brow and a mild frown. He was bewildered but unable to control the butterflies in his stomach from the delighted laugh that broke out of the grumpy man.

“Not that I don’t want to hold your hand,” Will smiled as he gave Duncan’s hand a firm squeeze before letting go. “But you didn’t pay for the drink.”

He stared at him blankly for a moment before shooting to his feet, almost spilling the remainder of his pumpkin spice latte on Will. He felt Will’s breath hitch from how close they were, chest to chest and almost touching. He stepped back with a muttered apology, mortified that he’d just started drinking the coffee before even paying Will.

“I’m usually not this distracted,” Duncan promised as he handed Will a ten dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

Will raised a brow at him, clearly about to protest but at the firm look Duncan gave him, he shrugged and pocketed the money. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I have anybody else to cater to.” He let out a self-deprecating chuckle and stepped back behind the counter.

“I’m sure they’ll come around,” Duncan tried to reassure.

“Right,” Will muttered. “I didn’t make the best first impression.”

Duncan smiled, hiding it behind his mug. “What did you do?”

“Why do you assume I did something?”

Duncan just raised an eyebrow at him until Will relented with a pout that looked much too adorable on a grown man like him. “…I may have told one or two of them to fuck off when they tried to set me up with their daughter’s.”

Duncan chuckled. Will was probably talking about the same two moms that had tried to set him up with their daughter’s as well, despite the fact that he was likely old enough to be their father. Duncan took the opportunity to subtly ask what he’d been wondering the whole time.

“Not your type?”

“They’re probably lovely but I’m not looking for…” Will trailed off, biting at his bottom lip.

“A relationship?” Duncan prodded gently.

Will shook his head, a rueful smile on his lips as he hugged his arms around himself. “No, I think my problem with my last relationship was that I was more invested than she was,” Will shrugged. “I realized that maybe we wanted different things and so we parted ways.”

Duncan hummed, still no closer to knowing if Will was interested in men. “What did you want?”

When Will met his eyes, it was startling in its intensity and with a hint of mischievousness to it. “I wanted a firm hand, and she wasn’t able to give it to me.”

“Oh,” Duncan breathed out, a little bit choked as he set down his mug on the counter, now empty. He was distracted by the way Will licked his lips, a smirk growing as Duncan grew increasingly tense and frozen on the spot. “I see.”

“Mhm,” Will replied rather cheekily as he leaned across the counter, unnecessarily close to Duncan’s face. He slid his fingers around the mug achingly slow. “I’ll get that cleaned up for you.”

It was a low murmur, and Duncan knew that if it wasn’t for his amazing self control he would have already thrown Will across the counter and fucked him senseless. As it was, he could only hold onto Will’s fingers, the mug trapped between them. He leaned in, his breath caressing Will’s lips as he tilted his head.

“When do you get off?”

“Anytime, anywhere.” Will replied, breathless.

Duncan’s lips pulled into a smirk and he leaned back, releasing his hold on Will. “I meant your coffee shop. When do you close for the day?”

“Oh,” Will blinked, flushing a pretty red. “Um I would say in about five more hours.”

“I’ll come by to pick you up?” It was a casual suggestion, a hopeful lilt to his voice that Will picked up on.

Will bit at his bottom lip before glancing outside. “I have a car.”

Duncan nodded before getting up and dusting himself off. “It’s up to you. I can drive you back here in the morning, if you need to open the shop.”

Will squinted at him, a tinge of frustrated amusement in the tilt of his head. “That’s pretty presumptuous of you. You think I’ll be spending the night?”

“I hope.” Duncan answered with the utmost sincerity.

“Hm,” Will hummed, dragging his fingers across his counter in a listless move before he grabbed a take out cup. “What’s your name?”

Duncan smiled, realizing with some mirth that he’d never given it to Will. “Duncan.”

Will chuckled, his sharpie scribbling across the cup. “Like Dunkin’ Donuts?”

“My name is spelled D-u-n-c-a-n,” He paused for a moment before voicing his confusion. “And I’m not sure what this Dunkin’ Donuts is,” Duncan replied slowly, wondering if he should be offended.

Will gave him a scandalized look and turned around, fiddling with machines and pouring liquids into cups as he went. “Well then we definitely need to change that.”

Duncan waited patiently, and he smiled when Will handed him the cup and a small paper bag with some pastries. “Thank you, how much do I owe you?”

Will waved his hand, his eyes focused downwards in an rare show of bashfulness. “It’s on the house. Think of it as a gift to my favorite customer.”

“I’m your only customer,” Duncan responded dryly, though he laughed when Will gave him a false wounded look.

“Well then, I guess you’ll need to come back then. Say in about…” Will glanced at his empty wrist, a small private smile on his lips. “Five hours?”

Duncan nodded, trying not to seem too eager as he made his way to the door. He glanced back one last time, flashing Will a warm smile as the man waved at him.

“Let me know what you think of the pastries later, it’s my first time making them.” Will added, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck as he glanced at Duncan from under his eyelashes.

“I will,” Duncan promised, waving a quick goodbye as he left the shop.

Once he’d made it back to his car and settled comfortably in the driver’s seat, he turned the cup to read the words Will had written on it. It showed a time five hours from now and a phone number. Beneath that, there were a few short words.

_Don’t forget. It’s a date!_

_-Will Graham_

Duncan smiled, and as his engine purred to life, he wondered at the rules of chance and fate and whether or not Will was the person he’d been searching for. The one who would make his existence just a little less lonely.

He paused for a moment before turning off the engine and getting out of the car. He headed down the street towards the one convenience store in town, and when he got back, he carefully set his new purchases on the seat next to him.

This time, he didn’t hesitate, and drove off towards his house.

Beside him, there were a few new books with varying titles. The one on top was the most prominent and read:

_Coffee 101: A Guide for Beginners_

**Author's Note:**

> Duncan tries the pastries later and they're absolutely horrible but he doesn't say it to Will's face because he wants to get laid xD Also Will's coffee shop is another pun. Bloody Drinks haha as in blood and murder but also as a British curse word (shout out to Hugh!) it seemed like the kind of grumpy shop Will would have. The "anytime, anywhere" comment wasn't planned at all (lmao none of the fic ever is) but I didn't even catch that dirty reply until a few sentences afterwards. *shakes head* Will was HORNY on main for Duncan my dudes.
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write, though my grasp on Duncan is still shaky hopefully I'll improve as time goes on. His voice doesn't come as easily to me and it's difficult manipulating him how I want when he is just...so freaking quiet and never speaks. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you can! I'd love to write more Kaisergram though I'm unsure if people even really ship them haha. I'll see ya'll around sometime <3 Oh I should also probably mention I'm writing a longer Duncan/Will fic that is set after Season 2 of Hannibal and will be in two parts. First part is the build up of the Duncan/Will relationship and part 2 is when Hannibal gets involved and it becomes a nice poly relationship woooo. So stay tuned!
> 
> As always, you can find my tumblr [here](http://lunastories.tumblr.com/). Feel free to drop by and say hi!


End file.
